criminal_case_my_own_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich vs Poor vs Horror
This is the fifth case of the Historical Centre Case Background The victim was Lars Bobby,a not very rich man who was found hung upside down and his head missing.The killer was a bussiness woman named Lucy Becker. Lars was a man who had no money.He asked Lucy to give him money because Lars was his slave.She was getting mad giving her slave money.One Day the third day he give a poor borther Marcus Bobby the final piece of gold.Lucy got mad and cut his head with a double axe and threw it in his bag.And hung him upside down in the old house which people called it a haunted house.Many people belived that it must be the painting of the Skull. At Court Gerald At Faso gave Lucy life imprisonment with no parole chance. At the end of the case Mort found a note in which a serial killer is responsible for this murder. Victim *Lars Bobby(Found hanging upside down at the haunted house and his head missing) Murder Weapon *Double Axe Killer *Lucy Becker Profile *The killer uses detergent powder *The killer uses shampoo *The killer is rich *The killer weighs 220 lbs *The killer uses hair removal cream Suspects 1.Lucy Becker(Victim's Boss) *The Suspect uses detergent powder *The suspect drinks chocolate milk *The suspect is rich *The suspect uses hair removal cream 2.Femovina Davidson(House Owner) *The Suspect Uses Detergent Powder *The suspect drinks chocolate milk *The Suspect is rich *The suspect uses hair removal cream 3.Marcus Bobby(Victim's Brother) 4.Sandy Al Dante(Spanish Lady) *The suspect is rich *The suspect uses hair removal cream *The suspect uses deterget powder 5.Cassandra Williams(Teacher) Crime Scenes Chapter 1(Hauted Corpse) *Investigate Haunted House(Clues:Victim's Body,Broken Painting) *Autopsy the Victim's Body(18:00:00)(Attribute:The killer uses detergent powder)(New Suspects:Lucy Becker and Femovina Davidson *Talk to Lucy *Talk to Femovina *Examine Torn Painting(Clues:Painting)\ *Examine Painting(Clues:Substance) *Analyze Sustance(3:00:00)(Attribute:The killer uses shampoo)(New Scene:Marcus' House) *Investigate Marcus' House(Clues:Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves(Clues:Gold Pieces) *Talk to Marcus about the gold and his brother *Go to Chapter 2(1 Star) Chapter 2(The Head) *Investigate Sewers(Clues:Bag) *Examine Bag(Clues:Head) *Analyze Head(10:00:00)(Attribute:The killer is rich)(New Scene:Cassandra's Class) *Investigate Cassndra's class(Clues:Double Axe) *Examine Double Axe(Clues:Blood) *Examine Blood(Clues:Victim's Blood)(Murder Weapon Found:Double Axe)(New Suspect:Cassandra Williams) *Talk to Cassandra about the weapon(New Scene:Interior) *Investigate Interior(Clues: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note(Clues:Threat Letter) *Go to Chapter 3(1 star) Chapter 3(The Skull or Not) *Investigate Sewers Outlet(Clues:Serial Number) *Examine Serial Number(Clues:Killer's Profile) *Analyze Killer's Profile(00:30:00)(Attribute the killer weighs 220 lbs)(New Scene:Cassandra's Table) *Invesitigate Cassandra's Table(Clues: Bloody Glass Shard) *Examine Bloody Glass Shard(Clues:Molecules( *Examine Molecules(Attribute:The killer uses hair removal cream) *Arrest Killler *Go to Additional Investigation(No Stars) Additional Investigation *Go to Sandy's *Investigate Spamish Dancfloor(Clues:Breadbox) *Examine Breadbox(Clues:Snake) *Analyze Snake(5:00:00) *Tell Sandy it was a fake toy snake(Reward:Dancer Buttonless Jacket,Body Tattoo) *Check up on Femovina Davidson *Investigate Haunted House(Clues:Box) *Examine Box(Clues:Jack) *Tell Femovina why she tricked the team(Reward:100XP) *Marcus is commiting sucide *Investigate Sewer Outlet(Clues:Safe) *Examine Safe(Clues:Gift) *Analyze Gift(3:00:00) *Give the gift back to Marcus(Reward Burger) *Investigat Next Case(3 Stars) Category:Cases of Nashville Category:Cases Category:Historical Centre